Dark Secrets
by Karli Garwin Winchester
Summary: Bellas been dead for years.The Cullens return to Forks.The arrival of Raven Atwood and her brother Ryan intrigue both Edward and his new vampire sister Danielle.what will happen when Ravens big brother falls for a vampire?What will happen when she does to
1. Coming to Forks

**So as I said, i decided to write a new story about Twilight. As usual, I own nothing but what you don't recognize. So far now I only own Raven, Ryan, Danielle, Summer, Chase, Johnny, and Marissa. There will be more new characters added later. **

**_Summary:_ _Bella didn't choose to become a vampire. She lived a long life and has been dead for years. Now, the Cullens return to Forks and find that it has changed. The arrival of Raven Atwood and her brother Ryan intrigue both Edward and his new vampire sister, Danielle. what will happen when Raven's big brother falls for a vampire? What will happen when she does the same?_**

* * *

"Raven, are you ready yet?" My brother Ryan called through the apartment.

"I'm coming, keep your pants on!" I yelled back out. I looked at myself in the mirror, admiring my outfit. Tight black jeans, tight black tank top that showed my black panther tattoo that was on my right shoulder blade, black vans, and a black wristband on my left wrist. I had put on smoky grey eye shadow and black eyeliner, making my eyes stand out, but also made me look mysterious.

"Damn it Raven, I'm about to leave without you." Ryan said and I could hear him jingling his keys.

"Ryan shut up, I'm coming out." I gave myself one last once over in the mirror before grabbing my black hoodie and my purse before walking out of the room. I saw Ryan standing in the kitchen, eating what looked like toast but with Ryan's kitchen skills, you never knew. "Happy now?"

"No." Ryan said, looking at me sternly. "Go back in there and put some more clothes on."

"Ryan, I am wearing clothes." I said as I rolled my eyes. "Can we just go?"

"Put the hoodie on first." I rolled my eyes at my brother's over-protectiveness and slipped the hoodie on.

"Happy now?" I asked. He just nodded. "Can we go now?"

"Wow, someone is in a hurry to get to school." Ryan said, mock surprise in his voice.

"I'm just hoping to get my schedule and see that I have no classes near you." I told him. He just stuck his tongue out at me and I did the same. We both laughed as we walked out of the apartment and down to where Ryan's car was. It was a silver 2005 Ford Explorer Sport Trac. He had gotten it for a good deal and he still never told me exactly how he got it. I mean, we were only seventeen years old and we had the apartment to pay for.

"Have you heard from dad?" I asked as Ryan started driving down the wet roads of Forks, Washington.

Ryan's grip on the steering wheel tightened and he let out a strained "No."

"There weren't any letters?" I pressed.

"Raven, he's in jail, what do you expect?" Ryan said, his voice just short of yelling.

"I was just wondering, you know, if he knew where we are now." I said, looking down.

"It doesn't matter. We're emancipated, legal adults. He doesn't need to know where we are." Ryan was getting angry now and knew I had to drop the subject soon.

"Alright." There were a few moments of tense silence before, "Try not to get into a fight today."

"Are you trying to say I have anger issues?" Ryan asked in a mocking voice and I knew that Ryan was good again.

"Of course not. You're as harmless as a swan." I laughed when Ryan jokingly glared at me.

"That is not funny. That fuckin swan beaked me." I couldn't help at how Ryan put it.

"The swan beaked you. How does a swan beak you?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"It was an evil swan." Ryan said, turning his attention back to the road. Last thing we needed was to get into a car accident on our first day of Forks High. When we pulled up to the school, Ryan parked next to a silver Trailblazer. The school looked alive with gossip as Ryan and I walked into the administrative building to get our schedules. The woman behind the desk, Mrs. Danvers the nameplate read, looked up at us and smiled.

"You must be Raven and Ryan." The woman said as she started going through folders.

"Yea, that's us." Ryan said, turning on his charming smile. I just rolled my eyes at him. She picked up two sets of paper clipped files and handed one to me and the other to Ryan.

"Those are your schedules and a map of the school buildings." She said, looking at my brother who just gave her a winning smile again. "If you have any questions, please feel free to come back and ask.

"I'm sure I'll have a few." Ryan said before turning and leading me out of the building.

"Dude, she's like thirty." I said, scrunching my face in disgust.

"What can I say? I'm adorable." I lightly punched his shoulder before looking down at my schedule.

"English." I told him.

"Math." He replied. I looked down at the schedule, finding that the two buildings were on opposite sides of the campus.

"Yay, far away from you." I laughed when he lightly poked me in the stomach. "See you at lunch?" I asked after we compared schedules.

"Yeah, lunch." Ryan agreed. We went on our separate ways and I soon found myself in my Creative Writing classroom. This was probably the only class I would like. I liked writing more than anything.

"Ms. Atwood, would you like to say anything about yourself?" Mr. Timmer asked me.

"I'm Raven. I have a brother named Ryan. We live about ten minutes away in the Moiri Apartment complex if anyone wants to party. Uh, this will probably be the only class here that I like and no, I'm not trying to suck up." I said as I glared menacingly at a boy in the corner who had coughed 'teacher's pet' into his hand. His eyes cowered at my gaze and he instantly looked down.

"So you like writing?" Mr. Timmer asked me.

"Yeah, without it, I'd prolly be crazy by now." I said with a small, nervous laugh. Mr. Timmer laughed with me, along with a girl with spiky brown hair and topaz eyes.

"Alright Raven, why don't you take a seat next to Ms. Cullen." I nodded and walked over to the girl with the spiky hair.

"Hi, I'm Alice." She said in a very chipper voice. "You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yeah I am. Me and my brother Ryan just moved up here." I told her.

"What about your parents?" Alice asked. My body went cold, I hated when others asked about my parents.

"They're not up here." I told her. "Ryan and I got emancipated a while ago."

"That's cool. So it's just you two at your apartment?" Alice asked, getting the hint to drop the parental subject.

"Yeah, just the two of us. It's great, unless Ry takes all the hot water." I said and she laughed.

"So you up for that party then?" Alice asked and it was my turn to laugh.

"Well right now there are boxes everywhere. Ry and I are big believers in procrastination." I told her and this time we both laughed.

"I could always come over and help, if you wanted." Alice offered. "I'm big on organization. And shopping."

"Yeah, sounds great. After school?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Alice said in pure excitement and I wasn't sure if I should be happy or scared that I had just made Alice Cullen my friend.

When the bell rang, I gathered up my notebook that I had been writing in, tucking it safely away in my purse.

"What do you have next?" Alice asked me. I looked down at my schedule and groaned. "Math." I told her. She just laughed again.

"Not your best subject?" Alice asked me.

"Try worst in the history of worst." She laughed again and I could instantly tell she was a very chipper person.

"Well my boyfriend Jasper has that class. I'm sure he could help you." Alice said as she led me over to the math building and into a classroom where a blonde boy sat silently and still in his seat.

"Jasper." Alice ran over to him and gave him a big kiss. When she pulled away, she laughed and looked at me. "Raven, this is my boyfriend Jasper. Jasper, this is Raven."

"Hi." Jasper said, giving a weak smile. It looked like something was hurting him and wondered what it was. Maybe his pants were too tight.

"Hey." I replied back, giving a small wave.

"She sucks at Math, will you be her study buddy?" Alice asked, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"What's the problem?" Jasper asked.

"Try all of it. Numbers. Variables. Fuck it all." I said with a small laugh. Alice and Jasper laughed with me.

"I'm sure I could help you." Jasper said as the warning bell rang.

"Crap, I gotta get to my class. Bye Raven." Alice jumped up, gave me a hug, and ran out of the classroom.

"Ms. Atwood, I assume." I looked up at the teacher. "I'm Mr. Davis."

"Hi. I can already tell you right now, I'll probably be your worst student." I told him. He just laughed light heartedly.

"But once I'm through, she'll be the best." Jasper promised him.

"I'm sure she will be Jasper. You stay close to him Raven, he knows what he's doing." Mr. Davis promised me before going to the front of the class to get me a book. I sat down in the seat beside Jasper and opened my book to the page Mr. Davis told us too. I pulled out my notebook and continued my writing from before. We were working on Fiction stories for Creative Writing so I decided to get a head start on my first one.

"You know." Jasper whispered while Mr. Davis had his back turned. "If you want to pass math, you should probably pay attention." I turned red and snapped the notebook closed, pulling out another one to write my math notes in. "is that the problem you had before?"

"No." I told him. "Math just doesn't like me. It's evil." I told him, causing him to laugh. I continued taking notes until the bell rang. Mr. Davis gave us homework and I put all my stuff back into my bag, pulling out my schedule. Gym. Lovely.

I said goodbye to Jasper and walked to the gym. I told the teacher I was new and he let me sit today out which I appreciated. I watched them play basketball and instantly noticed a guy who could have owned the gym, but he was very cool about it. He was pretty freakin tall with dark hair and the same eyes that both Alice and Jasper had. I guessed he was related to one of them, but if I had to bet I'd say Alice. I didn't talk to him and when the bell rang, I made my way to the cafeteria. It was pretty empty but I spotted my brother in line talking to some guys. I ran through the lunchroom over to him and softly kicked him in the back of the knee. His knee gave out slightly and he held onto the counter to keep from falling down.

"Damn it." Ryan growled at me.

"Don't let your guard down when I'm around big brother." I said, giving him an innocent smile. He just glared down at me.

"Hey, I'm Chase." One of the boys with Ryan said, holding out his hand. I shook it and smiled.

"Raven." Chase was pure hot, black emo hair with piercing blue eyes. I felt as though I could drown in them.

"So you're related to Atwood." Chase said, still smiling at me.

"Yep, he's my brother. I didn't get to choose." Chase laughed and Ryan poked me in the side, causing me to laugh. We made our way through the line and all I bought was a Sprite and an apple. I wasn't that hungry and the food didn't look that edible as it is. Ryan apparently didn't care as he piled his tray high will random food bits.

"Pig." I teased as we made our way over to a table and sat down. There were three other people at the table and Chase introduced them as Summer, Johnny, and Marissa. Marissa seemed like a stuck up bitch but Summer and Johnny seemed cool. Johnny was sitting on my other side and Marissa looked at me with a jealous and angry look. I just rolled my eyes and talked to Summer. I looked up and saw Alice walk into the room with Jasper. Behind her was the boy from my gym class walking with some blonde who looked happy to be in the boys arms, but looked like she hated being here.

"That's Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale." Summer told me, though I already knew. "Behind her are Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale." So I was right, Emmett was related to Alice. "They're like, together or whatever. They were adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen or whatever. I heard their house is AMAZING!" Summer seemed to be chipper like Alice, but different. The door opened again and a girl with long black hair walked in alone. "That's Danielle Cullen. She hasn't been there that long. Apparently they just took her in before they came here." I just nodded and looked back at the door when _he_ walked in. He looked like a god as he walked over to the table on the other side at the cafeteria where the others were sitting. "And that's the last of the group, Edward Cullen."

"Edward." I said as I stared at him. From here I could see his bronze hair and perfectly sculpted body, as though it were made of marble. I couldn't tell from here but I bet his eyes were the same color as Alice's.

"Good luck." Marissa said, rolling her eyes. I could hear the jealousy and possessiveness in her voice. "Edward doesn't date."

"Code for, Edward shot her down plenty of times." Chase said and I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Aw, I'm sure he thinks you're a nice girl." I said, biting back a laugh.

"Rave…" Ryan warned in his 'don't start shit' voice. The bell sounded before anything more could be said and I got up, heading for the door with Ryan right next to me.

"I got gym." Ryan told me.

"Biology." I told him, shrugging.

"So do I." Johnny said with a smile. "Need an escort?" I laughed. Johnny was nice, but so not my type.

"Sure." I waved goodbye to my brother and walked with Johnny to Biology.

* * *

**So what do you think? Was it good? Bad? Horrible? Should i continue it? Let me know and i'll give everyone who reviews their own Edward shaped cookie lol**


	2. Biology and Hanging out

**Just a warning, the ending of this chapter involves some drug use but DO NOT be worried, it won't be like my story Lose Yourself. This will really be the only time you see them do it, but in later chapters there may be some reference to it. but dont be scared that it'll all be about drugs because it won't. And if you keep reading, i know you'll like it lol**

* * *

Mr. Scott, the Biology teacher, wished me welcome happily and handed me my biology textbook. I would have to find my locker soon.

"So Raven, would you like to tell the class about yourself?" Mr. Scott asked me.

"I'm Raven." I stated simply. "Sorry, I had to do this earlier and don't really want to repeat myself."

"That's quite alright." Mr. Scott said before looking around the classroom. "Hmm…Why don't you take a seat next to Mr. Cullen." I looked up, expecting to see Emmett but instead I saw Edward sitting by himself at a lab table in the corner. I started to walk toward him when the door to the classroom slammed closed. Cold air chilled me to the bone and I shook involuntarily, trying to warm myself up. When I looked up at Edward, he looked like he was in pain, but also angry. Was he mad at me? What the fuck did I do to him?

I slammed my books down on the lab table and sat down, moving my chair as far away from him as I could. I didn't need to deal with him now. All I wanted to do was go back to bed, I was so tired. Mr. Scott was showing a movie so I decided that I could go to sleep. I put my head down and faced away from Edward but I could still feel his gaze on me.

"Take a picture." I snapped, picking my head up to look at him. "It'll last longer." Edward stared into my eyes for a few more moments before turning away to look at the movie. I smiled inwardly and put my head back down to catch a few minutes of sleep before I had to head to history. The bell rang before I could fall asleep and I groaned, picking my head up and pulling myself up out of my seat. I looked beside me but Edward was gone, he was already by the door. I was surprised by his quickness but I guessed that he got up before the bell rang. I collected my things in my arms and made my way to the History building. In there, I met up with Alice again.

"Yay." Alice smiled, but I could see part of it was forced.

"What's wrong with your brother?" I asked her and her smile faltered.

"What happened?" Alice asked me, very serious now.

"He just kept staring at me like he was pissed at me." I told her. "It really pissed me off."

"Oh, don't mind him." Alice said, smiling again. "He's just being a cranky butt today."

"Well if I see his cranky butt again I'm gonna kick him where it counts." Alice laughed again as the bell rang and Ms. Leyo started class. We were now apparently on the Spanish Inquisition. I tuned out the entire class, I just wanted to go home and crash. When the bell rang, I got out of my seat and started walking out to the main building where the lockers were.

"So, would it be okay if Jasper and I came over tonight?" Alice asked. "I could help you set up your place and Jasper can start tutoring you."

"That sounds good." I told her, even though I just wanted to take a long nap. "Just, don't…"

"I won't bring cranky until he pulls the stick out of his ass." Alice promised and I laughed at her choice of words. "What's your number?" I gave Alice my number and she put it into her phone. "I'll call you in about an hour? I have to go home real quick."

"Yeah, that's fine." I told her. She hugged me again and walked out of the main building. I looked down at one of the papers Ms. Danvers had given me and started looking for my locker. I spotted Ryan and saw that he was putting things away in his locker. I ran over to him before he closed it and threw my books on the bottom.

"My locker." Ryan told me.

"I'll take them out tomorrow, you big baby." I said and he just glared at me. He had been talking to someone. Marissa. Great. Marissa started talking about some party and I rolled my eyes, grabbing onto Ryan's arm.

"Come on, I wanna go home and sleep." I complained. Ryan nodded and said goodbye to Marissa. As we walked away, I looked behind me and laughed at her to myself.

"You don't like her, do you?" Ryan asked and I just gave him a disgusted look. That made him laugh. "Yeah, she does seem pretty bitchy." We walked out to the car and I noticed that Edward was walking over to the Trailblazer beside Ryan's car. I groaned and walked over to the passenger side, which happened to be Edward's driver side. He turned to look at me and I noticed that his eyes were darker than Alice's. More like a deep chocolate brown, almost black. Way darker than Alice's.

Ryan and I drove off before Edward even started his car.

"So I'm having people come over tonight." I told him.

"New friends?" Ryan asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, Jasper and Alice." I told him. "Alice wants to help put the apartment together and Jasper is helping me with math." Ryan laughed.

"With math. I hope he knows what he got himself into." Ryan laughed again. I hit his arm, causing him to laugh harder. "Well I was gonna have people over too." Ryan informed me.

"Who? Marissa?" I asked, disgusted. I didn't want to think of that whore being in my house.

"No. Chase, Johnny, and Summer." Ryan said the last name with a smile.

"Okay, I can deal with Chase." I smirked and he gave me a disapproving look. "Shut up."

Ryan pulled up outside the apartment and I hopped out of the car, heading for the apartment. Once inside, I walked into my room and threw myself down on the bed, hoping to catch a nap before Alice and Jasper came over. No such luck. My phone rang violently beside me, Last Resort lyrics floating through the quiet room. I groaned, picking up the phone and yawning.

"Hello." I answered grumpily.

"Raven. We were driving over now, is that okay?" Alice asked me chipperly.

"Yeah, that's fine." I told her as I pushed myself out of my bed. "See you soon."

"Yep. Bye." I hung up the phone and walked into the living room to wait. Ryan was in the kitchen heating up a piece of chicken, macaroni, and pizza.

"Fat ass." I teased. Ryan turned to look at me and his ass, then pouted.

"I'm not that fat, am I?" He asked in a baby voice. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course not, you're light as a feather." I mocked. He just smiled and started devouring his food.

"Take a breath. Alice and Jasper are coming." I told him.

"'Phoo 'n 'Phatt?" Ryan asked through a mouthful of cheese pizza.

"Alice and Jasper." I reminded him. "Alice is helping with the apartment. Jasper's helping with the math."

"'Phoo-k." Ryan said before swallowing. "Chase, Summer, and Johnny should be here around seven."

"Alright." I nodded as my phone rang again.

"What number are you?" Alice asked me.

"Thirteen." I told her.

"Wow, lucky us." She said before there was a knock at the door. I opened it and let Alice and Jasper inside our home sweet mess.

"Aw, I wish I had an apartment." Alice said dreamily. "Just me and Jasper."

"How cute." I said with a laugh. "It's a lot less romantic with your brother."

"But your brother is so adorable." Alice said with a laugh.

"Thank you. Nobody believes me." Ryan said and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, boxes." Alice squealed happily. "This'll be fun." I prepared myself as Alice handed me items, instructing me where to put them. She put Ryan to work too, making him do things we were too short to do. I laughed at Ryan, seemingly scared at this little girl. Jasper went to help Ryan in his room while Alice helped me in mine. I had put three mirrors up, my dresser set up in the corner, my bed by the window, Alice and I had even managed to get my multicolor tweakish black light poster onto the ceiling above my bed. We put the black light in and tried it out, laying on my bed.

"We should check on the guys." I told Alice, even though I was comfy. We walked out to find them going through more boxes in the living room. We started putting stuff together when Alice cleared her throat. I looked up to see the black and green bong in her hands.

"Bongy." Ryan said, taking it from Alice. "I've missed you buddy." I just laughed as he walked back into his room, carrying the bong like a child.

"If you lost that, imagine what kind of father you'd be." I said with a laugh. Ryan flipped me off and I laughed again.

"So it's time to study." Jasper said. I instantly groaned.

"How about I go get us something to eat." Alice said helpfully. "What do you have here?"

"Baking soda." I laughed. "Ryan ate what we had left before you got here."

"I'll go buy some food." Alice told me. "What do you want?"

"Flaming Hots." Ryan and I said at the same time.

"Coke." I told her.

"Chocolate ice cream." Ryan piped up.

"Macaroni." I said again.

"Pizza." Ryan jumped in.

"Green Monster."

"Watermelon Arizona." Ryan and I said at the same time. Alice laughed, nodded, and walked out the door.

"Come on. Study now." I sighed as I plopped into the seat beside him at the kitchen table. He went over lessons with me and I groaned through most of it. Math and I hated each other, that's the way it would always be. Through the truth was, math wasn't as hard as it used to be. Maybe Jasper was a great teacher, I didn't feel frustrated with him. Ryan peeked at us once and laughed at my concentration look.

"Blow me." I said, sticking my tongue out. Ryan rolled his eyes and walked back into the kitchen just as Alice walked in with the food. Ryan immediately threw one of the pizzas in the oven and I opened myself a coke and the bag of Flaming Hots. I scarfed them down, unaware of how hungry I was until just now. My mouth felt like it was on fire but I quickly chased the burn away with some coke. I went back to listening to Jasper while Alice and Ryan talked in the kitchen by the stove. When the pizza was done, Ryan and I sucked that down while Alice ate one slice and Jasper didn't even touch his. Around six thirty, Alice's phone rang.

"Hi." Alice answered happily. "What's wrong Edward?" She asked. "I told you, it'll be fine." pause. "Would I lie to you?" Again, pause. "Tell Dani the same thing." longer pause followed by a sigh. "Alright, see you soon." Alice snapped the phone shut and turned, giving me a small smile. "Jasper and I have to go home. Family emergency."

"That's cool." I said, giving her and Jasper both kind smiles. "Come back whenever you like."

"We will." Alice and Jasper both left, leaving Ryan and me alone. We both plopped down on the couch when there was a knock at the door. Ryan got up to let Summer, Johnny, and Chase in. I sat on the couch with Chase while Johnny took the armchair and Summer and Ryan took the love seat. I felt a chill and tried to shrug it off.

Chase inched closer to me and leaned in for a kiss. As much as I wanted to kiss him, I moved away. I wasn't that easy to get into bed. He frowned, sticking out his lower lip. I felt myself blush and look away. I wouldn't fall for his hot looks, I wouldn't fall for his hot looks, I wouldn't fall for his hot looks. Chase leaned in again and this time, his lips met mine in a small, sweet kiss. I pulled away and looked into his eyes; they were shining in the light. They were a nice blue, but they weren't the brown that I wanted to see right now.

What?! I was thinking about Edward now?! Why would I think about him at a time like this? He was a dick with a stick up his ass. He just kept staring at me. I felt myself blush at the thought of Edward looking at me and Chase just smiled, clearly thinking that I was blushing over him. I looked over at Ryan, who was getting pretty comfy with Summer. She was sitting in his lap and they were in a full make out session, completely unaware of us.

"We should go out." I said, standing up, partially because I wanted to go and partially to get some distance between Chase and me.

"Go out where?" Ryan asked me, clearly annoyed.

"Anywhere." I said, pulling my bowl out from where I hid it under the coffee table. "You in?"

"Fuck yea." Ryan smiled as he and Summer stood up. Chase and Johnny quickly followed suit and I went in my room to grab the small baggie out from my dresser. When I walked back out to the living room, everyone was standing by the door.

"Come on." I smiled as we walked outside and piled into Ryan's truck. I packed the bowl and hit it before handing it to Ryan. He took a hit before starting the car and passed the bowl to the backseat where Johnny took it. Ryan pulled away from the apartment and we started driving through Forks with no destination. The bowl made it's way back up to me and I hit it, holding the smoke in as I handed the bowl to Ryan. He took it and I took the wheel from him so he could light it. He took the wheel back and passed the bowl to the back. I took my iPod and plugged it in to the car adapter. I scrolled through it and put on Psycho Bitch by Tech Nine. The beginning had everyone laughing and we started feeling the music, dancing in our seats. We had a good time as we drove around Forks, smoking until there was nothing left to smoke. I whined when I realized there was nothing left and threw the baggie out of my window as we drove down the street. I pulled out my cigarettes and lit one up, letting the smoke fill my lungs. I sighed, exhaling all of it.

"Do you guys do this often?" Johnny asked us.

"What, get high?" I asked, confused at his question.

"Drive around while you're high." Johnny explained.

"Well I don't drive high, I tweak bad as hell." I told him. "Ryan's actually an amazing driver when he's high." Ryan showed his skills as he almost hit a mailbox, avoiding it at the last millisecond.

"Oh yeah, because he's a great driver." Summer teased him from the back.

"Hey, I didn't hit it, did I?" Ryan asked and I laughed.

"Damn, it's late." Chase said, looking at the clock. It read ten thirty.

"Shit, if I'm not home in ten minutes, I'm gonna be so grounded." Summer whined.

"Sucks having a curfew, don't it?" I asked, laughing. Since mom died and dad went to jail, Ryan and I had been emancipated so we didn't have any curfew. I loved it. We drove back to the apartment so Chase, Johnny, and Summer could get their car back and they drove off, after Ryan and Summer had a five minute make out session. I just rolled my eyes and laughed with Chase and Johnny. Chase kissed my cheek before he drove away. Ryan and I walked back into the apartment and I sighed.

"So you like Chase, huh?" Ryan teased.

"Whatever. It's pretty obvious you have a thing for Summer." I teased right back.

"Eh, she's a fun girl." Ryan said and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to bed." I told him as I walked into my room, collapsing onto my bed. I turned on the black light and looked up at the poster. It was actually relaxing and I felt thoughts swirling around in my head. They mostly revolved around the boy with a body like marble and eyes both dark and beautiful. I felt asleep that night thinking of Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Okay so there's chapter 2. How was it? Good? Bad? Let me know, remember reviews are like love hehehe. And thanks to those who reviewed and to answer your question AshCrash44, yes you do get two edward cookies and i'll toss in an emmet and a jacob cookie for good luck lol**


End file.
